Various types of electrical components are used in a variety of electrical devices. Very often, some of these electrical components are configured to handle currents only in one direction. Applying voltage in a direction which is opposite of what these electrical components are configured to handle can lead to malfunction of these electrical components and/or the electrical devices which include them. This can also lead to hazardous conditions such as a risk of fire and/or an explosion. In order to prevent the above hazards and/or malfunction, diodes are often used to ensure that a voltage drop results in an intended direction. Applying a voltage in a direction which is opposite the intended direction will lead to a suppression of the resultant current if a diode is appropriately incorporated into a circuit. However, most diodes have an intrinsic threshold known as the reverse breakdown voltage which acts as a limitation to the above suppression. In other words, a voltage in a direction which is opposite the intended direction that surpasses the reverse breakdown voltage will lead to a failure of the diode, thereby resulting in the diode conducting a current which is opposite to the intended direction.